


After Dark. |Dreamnap

by zaksgirlfriend



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaksgirlfriend/pseuds/zaksgirlfriend
Summary: In which Dream wakes up in a faded memory, solely trying to keep himself and Sapnap alive in this shitty and dark world. Or where Dream is reliving a memory that he simply didn’t want to remember.– This is based off of my favorite game and I genuinely hope no one hates this because well I’m bored but also there isn’t much Dreamnap fanfics. –
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dream SMP fics





	After Dark. |Dreamnap

**Author's Note:**

> | Hi hello! Im new to this whole writing thing but I hope y’all enjoy it! There will be no smut as this will be taking place while they are 13 and 12. This is based off of my favorite video game, little nightmares! There will be notes at the beginning and the end of each chapter sometimes! Music suggestions will also be given. |

_chapter one._

_Dream had woken up in a cold sweat, his cloudy mind trying to figure out what had happened before he blacked out but as much as he tried to remember he simply couldn’t._

_Snapping out of his daze he had looked around and realized he was outside which made him pull his long ripped and dirty coat closer to his body noticing it was a bit chilly; all he heard was static of a tv for a few seconds before it went all silent with a sigh he had gotten up and started his adventure._

_The boy was still confused but continued on the journey as he looked around the deserted forest “wonder what happened?” he had asked himself as he took in the lost shoes and the traps that were clearly placed to kill someone as short as him – almost as if they were EXCEPTING someone like him._

_Dream came across a bag with holes and places it gently on his head to cover his face, his dry chapped lips curling into a smile. The night was rather peaceful as he continued his walk but there was something lingering in the back of his head as he came across an empty home, at least he thought it was empty._

_The shorter one had climbed in through the window making sure not to make any clear noise so that no once can hear him, his breath becoming shaky in fear as all he had was the moonlight to guide him through this eerily saddened house._

_It was almost like he’s been here before but pushed the feeling aside as he looked around for clues and hints to guide him through this home. Suddenly he heard a noise in the basement which spiked his curiosity and quickly rushed down there , making sure to stay quiet so nothing would pop up and scare the absolute shit out of him._

_The hairs in the back standing as he continued down to the basement in a swift movement, he peaked through the crack of the door and saw someone sitting in the middle of the sketchy room holding what appeared to be a music box, quickly looking around he found an ace and broke through the door which caused the skinny boy that once sat in the middle scurry off under the table in fear._

_There was also drawings on the wall as far as he could see but what made his stomach churn was the talley marks that were clearly written on the wall, knowing that the boy was keeping track of the days and nights he had been trapped in what seem to be this hell hole with no escape._

_Dream slowly walked in and pushed the music box aside as he heard it make a small noise but not making much of it. “Hey it’s okay, you can come out.. no ones here to hurt you.” Dream had said as he gently held out his hand to the boy which made him jump on him in excitement which scared the man as he watched this boy run up the stairs away from him._

_He hurried off the ground and followed behind the petite boy as he rushed to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt, something in dream had risen but he ignored it once he found the other._

_In a low chuckle he spoke, “you know you can’t just not tell me your name?” he raised an eyebrow which cause the other boy to laugh “Oh right, I’m Sapnap.” he spoke quietly as he looked around “let’s hurry and find this key before they find us.” he spoke in a shaky voice once Sapnap realized his surroundings once again._

_Dream had raised his eyebrow as he began to get curious as to who THEY was, he was scared out of his mind but simply nodded and let Sapnap loft him to grab on to the attic stair case._

_A small gasp was made as the staircase made a loud noise which made them hurriedly climb up those stairs to find the key so they can leave this house in a hurry._

_Once they had found it they had quickly rushed to unlock it which caused them to rush through the dining room because of the creepy bodies of a family just sitting there in a daze, probably even dead; walking through the other door they stopped in their tracks once they realized they saw a tall figure with a butcher knife cutting through a human or whatever the fuck it was he was doing._

_All they knew was they had to keep quiet as to not be seen. They both seemed to know the outcome of this but had proceeded on anyway wanting to get the hell out of there and quickly._

**Author's Note:**

> | 4:10 a.m.  
> March 15, 2021.  
> Chapter one  
> words : 803 :)  
> extra ; yo I fucked it up by giving y’all chapter one and not the prologue.. n e who lmao. |


End file.
